Heart
by Sueona
Summary: The heart breaks apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, I do not make any profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/3

Summary: The heart breaks apart.

Notes: Hello readers. I will give you two parts of this story now. I'll try to get the final part out later. I was sitting here and for four days I didn't write anything. Today is the first day for four days since I wrote. This came out of it. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

The sun was bright as people stood there. No one knew the damage done. No one knew the pain. One step in front of the other. He knew nothing either. His heart was ripped out of his chest, bleeding for the world to see. His eyes only held coldness but if someone looked close they would see a tear or two, maybe more. His body lacked what it once did. His soul drowned in darkness. One stupid mistake that made his world span. He walked the same path as he did every day at this time. He tried to keep his chin up but it was hard. He glanced to his watch, remembering memories. It has been two months. His feet carried him to the place that he swore to stop coming to. He moved around bushes. He didn't care that his shoes had caked mud on them. He finally came to a stop, looking down. He saw the woman standing there, but he said no words to her.

"Who are you?"

The same question that has been asked for two months straight. No answer came from his lips. He always had answers to questions but this one simple question, he didn't. It wasn't his place. He had no right. He glanced to the watch again. It hit four o'clock. He knelt with lilies in his hand. He laid them there.

"Who are you?"

For a change, he looked at the small woman. Her eyes were dull and he could see the sorrow in them. It ate at his soul again. He failed. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the emotions that he taught were nothing but foolish. Yes, they were. He was living proof of it. So many foolish emotions ran through him. He felt the soft touch on his arm. His eyes opened to see the woman staring at him, trying to figure him out. He spoke, "I am no one."

"You are someone or you wouldn't be here."

_NO RIGHT!_

He gave a small smile to the woman, removing her hand. He looked down to see the lilies blowing softly by the warm breeze. He had nothing else to say. He didn't do talking. This crime was something no one could reveal. He stepped away, ready to carry on his day.

"Love."

He stopped in his steps as he heard that word. His hands curled into fists as his heart was ready to escape his chest once again. He felt the water run down his face. He whispered, "Love is foolish."

"Love makes a person."

He glanced back to see those eyes dead set on him. He walked away. He was here longer than he thought he would be. He went the same path back. In twenty minutes, he got where he was going to lose. He went inside, up the stairs, ignoring the stares. No one knew anything. Neither did he. He opened the door and stepped inside. He poured himself a drink and sat down. Tears finally fell. He hasn't cried in years. To be honest, he doesn't ever remember crying in his life. He was taught to be something else. He was trained this way: to be cold. He pulled out his weapon and set it down. Why did it happen? Why couldn't he toss it away liked he did with so many others?

_Love makes a person. _

It was foolish but he didn't expect anything different. He could see where he got it from. He closed his eyes as he swallowed down his drink. It burned his throat the way it should. The tears were all together for a different reason. He kept his eyes closed as he ran his finger over his weapon.

'_**I… L…' **_

What was he going to say that morning? Those eyes only read sadness. They held fear in them too. Why didn't he see it? Why didn't he stop the other? The crime was his sin. He failed horribly. He slammed down his glass on the table and poured himself another drink. Tears dried up as he felt the burn. He looked at his weapon once again. He wasn't the type to end his own life. Then again, he never felt like this. He wondered what was the other trying to tell him that morning. He should have listened. It was the last time he saw that fire, that light. It didn't rain. It wasn't gloomy. It was bright and sunny, warm and fuzzy. Still he was drowning his sorrow. He was lost and it made fury lived in him. He was never lost before. He always knew what he wanted and he did whatever it took to get it. Sadly, this time, there was nothing to get what he wanted.

"The mighty has fallen."

His eyes turned away from his gun to the young woman standing there. Her eyes held darkness, his world. He turned away, staring at the gun. Her finger ran across the gun and he poured himself another drink.

"Underworld shows no love."

"True." He responded.

"Still the greatest leader fell."

"Love is foolish." He retorted as he drowned the drink again.

"He wouldn't have thought so." She whispered sadly.

"Why are you here?" He asked, closing his eyes. He wanted to be alone, away from his duties, away from everything.

"Why are you here?"

The question only asked back. He asked, "Do you wish me gone?"

"It should have been you, not an innocent."

"True." He answered as he poured another drink.

She leaned down, whispering, "Blood is pouring. Death has came and stole so much, my dark husband."

"Leave." He ordered.

"You loved him."

It was a statement not a question. He once again poured a drink. He chuckled darkly as he knew it was the truth. He turned his eyes to the woman who stood by his side since they were eighteen. He spoke, "It should have been you they robbed from me."

"If it was, blood would not rain. For there is nothing in me."

He listened to her high heels walk across the room and the door slamming shut. He leaned back in his seat. He raised his glass, whispering to the foolish emotion called love, "Akihito."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, I do not make any profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 2/3

Summary: The heart breaks apart.

Notes: Hello readers. I will give you two parts of this story now. I'll try to get the final part out later. I was sitting here and for four days I didn't write anything. Today is the first day for four days since I wrote. This came out of it. I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Eyes glanced out the small window, wanting to be free. His heart was torn from him. Emotions he felt. His hand rose to touch the glass, feeling the warmth of outside. The sun was bright while his soul was clouded in darkness. Freedom was out there but he had no way to do it. He pulled away and flopped onto the seat in the room. No noise. No sound. Nothing at all. No one knew. No one could figure out his secret. He closed his eyes, wanting to fly once again.

'_**I… L…' **_

The words almost said. He wanted to say everything. He wanted to trust but how could he? He damned himself. He heard the door open and he closed his eyes. It didn't matter anymore. He was lost, unable to find his wings to fly.

"This will be over soon."

The same thing said before. He stopped believing those words after a week. He should have trusted. He should have confessed. He should have said so many other things, but he didn't. His heart was drowning. He opened his eyes as a glass was laid in his hand. He drowned it in one swallow. He glanced to the man standing there. He felt and broke. He damned his soul. He turned his head and looked at the wall. It was only white. Everything was plain here.

"Kid, we need you."

Others needed him. He disappeared from them, unable to say a word. He knew deep inside that he should have stayed. He thought he was doing right. He grabbed the newspaper in the other man's hand. The man didn't say anything. He read the headlines. A chuckle was building inside his chest. Everything was a mess.

"It is going crazy. No one thought it would happen."

Deep inside he knew it would. He could have stayed and been fine. Tears fell, hitting the paper. He lost everything. His heart was bleeding, wanting to find the other half once again. The man turned his head and he picked up the only thing he could find in the god-forsaken place. He slammed it on top of the man's head, watching the man fall forward. He drowned another drink, sighing. He was dooming himself. He walked out of the place. It was too much for him. Tears fell more. He wasn't anyone. He feared. He left. He damned himself for good. He knew leaving was going to drown him.

'_Love.' _

That one word startled him when she said it to him. Her eyes were bright and happy for him.

'_Love.'_

Then another woman said that word to him. Her eyes held darkness and sadness. Was it true? Was it always in front of his face? Did it mean anything? Blood rained and he read every detail. He walked forward, each step hurting his chest. He knew he didn't have much time. He wished it was all a horrible dream. He tried his best for these past two months to make it, but it was impossible. He grabbed his side, hoping he would make it. He saw a car drive up and a person get out. He wanted to curse himself, but the man walked into a store. The fool. He went inside the car and drove, uncaring about the headlines for this crime. His heart was breaking and he needed it whole again.

'_Who?' _

She asked but he had no answer. It wasn't something he could right out say. It meant danger. It meant given in. It meant finally seeing the truth. He was in denial. He couldn't reveal because it would be real. Did it mean anything to the other? Was he really something to him? Tears clouded his vision but he kept going forward in the car. The main city coming up. He read every headline. His heart cried out as everything he knew disappeared from him. He wanted to reveal every detail. Why did he agree? Was it the right thing when everyone else suffered? His heart wouldn't stop the guilt. It wouldn't leave his mind.

'_Who?' _

No, he couldn't answer then. It was too much at the time. He stopped the car, walking up a path. The sun was still bright and warm. Still he felt cold. He grabbed his side, seeing a woman fixing flowers. He knelt. He felt her stare. He felt her arms around his body, refusing to release him even after he hissed. She pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"Why?"

He had no answer. He thought he was doing the right thing. Two months and it destroyed his soul, his heart. He leaned against her warmth, cursing the word called love, "Asami."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, I do not make any profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 3/3

Summary: The heart breaks apart.

Notes: Hello readers. I know I said I would put this final part up soon but sadly no mood to write stopped that. I finally found some writing spirit. Hopefully I will keep the writing up. I hope you enjoy the final part and please tell me what you think.

The young man stood there, numb. His eyes lost its glow. He stared at the stone that marked his name. It was horrible. His heart was ripped into two. One half he held and the other was held by a dangerous man. Tears fell from his eyes. He went back to his old home. His father was shocked and there were tears in his eyes as he hugged him. The police kept coming but his family kept asking questions they couldn't answer, so they left. He knew he was followed. The rain started to hit the ground. He came back from the dead to find his heart. Still his mind asked him what he was doing. This was foolish and he knew it. If he saw him again, all hell would break loose. He had a chance to escape from the man's grip. He closed his eyes as he heard footsteps.

He walked the same path. In his hand were lilies. Very odd to bring flowers to one who was not around any longer. He wondered if he should have got it for the boy before. He chuckled at the thought. The wild cat would have tossed them in his face, hissing. His feet kept moving against his mind telling him to stop. Visiting would never bring back the one who stole his cold rotten heart. He would see her again and be reminded of his failure. He stopped, waiting for the question as his eyes were closed. Nothing came. He opened his eyes, the lilies falling to the ground.

Hazel eyes stared at stunned gold ones. He looked at the grave. His time was almost up. Soon, he would be taken away again, hidden from the world. Still he had to come here like a fool. He cursed love day and night, but it would not vanish from him. He cursed the emotion love, "Asami."

Asami said the emotion of love, "Akihito." His heart was racing while questions kept coming through his mind. How could this be possible? Why?

Akihito looked at the man, really looked. He saw so many different emotions fly across those eyes that he adored. He took a step forward. Why was he dooming himself? This man was taken already. He lifted his hand, touching the tan skin. He saw every question in those eyes. He leaned his head against the strong chest. He whispered, "Not much time."

His hands curled into fists as he sneered, "What does that mean?"

"I saw a murder. I am the witness. I have to testify." Akihito mumbled as he smelled the man he wondered if he would ever truly know.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Asami growled as his arms tighten around the body. The boy hissed but he didn't give up his hold. It felt warm. Warmth he never thought to have again.

"Not much time left." Akihito repeated. He pulled back to see those gold eyes. He wanted it imprinted in his head forever. He could have went to this man, but he didn't. He went to the police and now he had to disappear forever. He ran his hand over the tan face. His heart was here. Love damned him. It was foolish.

Asami stared into those hazel eyes, wanting to make sure this was real and not a dream. He touched the pale hand, feeling the warmth again. He wanted to keep the boy with him, cage him up forever. Love damned him. It was foolish. He called the foolish emotion, "Akihito."

He heard footsteps coming toward them. It was over. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be free. What was freedom though? The moment he ran into this man's path, his freedom was stolen from him. Then he had to fall for the yakuza. He cried out the foolish emotion that damned him, "Asami." Words were not needed. Lips sealed his and he wrapped his arms around the strong neck. It made no difference to him if the cop was seeing this. This was all he had in the world, all he needed. His heart was held by this man. He could care less about the injury in his stomach. The kiss was broken and whispered his heart, "Asami."

"Akihito." Asami whispered. He heard the footsteps. He knew someone was watching them. He could see in those eyes, their time was up. It was so beautiful but it would be stripped away from him in moments.

Akihito looked at the man, the only person he loved. He ran his hand over the tan face again, hearing the footsteps come closer. He wanted to stay but was there room. This man was married.

"Who?"

The same question but a different meaning. He whispered the name that made him leave, "Souta." He pulled away from the strong body as he glanced to the side to see Kenji standing there. He whispered out his emotion, "Asami."

Kenji knew the name and asked, "How do you know him?"

Asami knew the name spoken. He didn't even think him. He killed people for the death of his boy. Akihito was right here, standing alive. He noticed Akihito holding his stomach. He touched the spot, hearing a hiss. Those hazel eyes looked at him. They were lost. They were not burning. He swept the other man into his arms, sealing those lips. The police was involved now. It was too late to take care of the problem. As he pulled back, he sighed, "Akihito."

"She is beautiful, your wife." Akihito muttered.

"Nothing compares to you." Asami stated. He looked at Kenji who was staring shocked at them. He walked away, watching the lilies blow hard in the mist of the storm.

"Asami." Akihito cried out his love.

Asami stopped and turned his head toward the man that stole his rotten heart. He sighed out his emotion, "Akihito." The warmth was taken from him. He walked away. His boy was alive and that was all he could hope for. Maybe this was for the best. He headed toward his penthouse, making plans. He had to be in court. Souta was a cunning man and would do anything to win.

Two weeks and he saw no one again. He disappeared again, only this time his family and the yakuza knew he was alive. Today was the day he would never see anyone again. He would be hidden, kept away from his heart forever. He stared into the mirror. He thought he was doing right. He knew that Asami would have taken care of the problem but it would lead to death. He wasn't about death. He didn't want that over his head and on his hands. He closed his eyes, wondering if it would have been better for Asami to take out the problem. He pulled away from the rest room. He opened the door, seeing Kenji standing there and waiting for him. He could run now but they would only drag him back. He nodded his head and started to walk to the court room. As he entered, everyone became silent. His hands were shaking. This was the end. His eyes glanced around the room. His heart skipped a beat as he saw one man in the back seat. Those eyes stared straight at him. He knew the meaning behind the look. He was safe no matter what. He lifted his head and headed forward.

Gold eyes watched every step the boy made. Once the photographer took the stand, he glanced around the room. In his business, he was smart enough to find every danger in seconds. He spotted one man. It helped that Souta was giving signs to him. Kirishima was next to him and by one glance to his guard, he knew his friend saw the threat as well. Before any words could be said, the judge ordered a break. He watched as Kenji walked Akihito out of the court. He stood up, seeing the man following them. He had to protect the photographer. He will not fail in this. He climbed down the stairs outside, noting the man ready to give one final show to the world. He yelled, "Akihito!" Kenji looked at him. He stepped in front of Akihito, using his body as a shield against the gun. He felt the pain shot up and he knelt down.

Akihito saw the gun and Asami's body in front of his own. He called out his heart, "Asami." He knelt by the yakuza. Cops were flooding around the area. Kirishima ran to his master's side. Kenji was trying to pull him away and he hissed, "No."

Asami gripped his shoulder where the bullet ripped through him. He pulled Kirishima, ordering in a whispering voice, "They die."

Akihito pulled away from Kenji, asking, "Asami?" Gold eyes looked at him but they glanced around. He looked up to see the gun man standing there in shock. Police grabbed him quickly before he could pull the trigger again. His heart was skipping as he saw blood. He felt the tears fall. Asami once again protected him. Medical people came, but he refused to leave.

"Go." Asami ordered. He will protect the boy with everything inside of him. He had to protect him. Akihito grabbed his good arm, shaking his head. Kirishima stood up, looking around. Were there more assassins around? He tried to push Akihito back but his heart refused to move an inch? Kenji tried but the boy was just too stubborn.

Akihito walked with the yakuza. He couldn't leave. This was where his heart laid. He wished he went to Asami that night. Why did he go to the police? He went to the hospital with the man he loved. Gold eyes kept a watch out. They were sharp with the area. He jumped in the vehicle as people started to work on the man who was powerful. He felt his body become even number. He would have died today if Asami wasn't there.

At the hospital, Akihito refused to leave his side. The pain wasn't anywhere near what he felt for over two months when he thought the photographer was dead. This was better. He glanced to the chair to see Akihito sleeping. The door open and Kirishima walked in. The doctor gave him some orders and left the room. He ordered, "Souta dies and anyone involved with him."

"I have already sent the order, Asami-sama." Kirishima responded.

"Him?" Asami asked. Kirishima nodded his head to answer. He lay down, hearing footsteps pacing back and forth outside the door. He said, "Get a blanket for Akihito. Guards will be posted." His guard left the room and Kenji charged inside. Those green eyes glared at him deeply. He asked, "Is there something you want?"

"Why does he stay with you?" Kenji asked in a growl.

"Because he holds my heart." Akihito mumbled. He was awake the entire time. Soon it would be all over. For the first time in his life, he didn't care. He felt nothing for those involved dying. He sat up, feeling a ting in his stomach area, but nothing more. The wound healed pretty well. He lay next to the warmth he wanted for a while now. He wasn't going to leave. This was where he was meant to stay. He loved this man.

Kenji stated, "You have to leave."

"I'm done. I'm not hiding anymore." Akihito replied. They couldn't force him. It was truly over. His heart was here and no matter what the demon would continue to hold it tightly, never letting it go. He laid his head on the strong chest, watching out for the shoulder wound. This man has used his body a few times as a shield for him. The bullet was meant for it. He would have died today if it wasn't for Asami. It was like a cruel joke. They were so different but they were pulled together. Light and darkness, one couldn't live without the other.

"You will be a target from now on." Kenji stated coldly.

"He will have a bodyguard on him every second of the day." Asami responded.

"I will not!" Akihito yelled. Asami's eyes were amused at him but there was a warning in them as well. When did he know those looks so well? Asami was eating away his soul. He didn't know when it happened. He couldn't tell when he fell for the yakuza, but he knew this was where he had to stay. He closed his eyes, feeling an arm wrap around him. He heard the door open and slam shut. He knew those after him were going to die. He had the power to stop it but he kept his mouth shut. Love truly damned him and for this moment, he didn't care. His heart was complete at last.


End file.
